Love Chase
by Moyasu-uisuka
Summary: Konan was ALWAYS the only female member in the Akatsuki. She never thought she had to deal with having to put up with the boys who wanted to win her heart. Main: PeinKonan. Minor: HidaKonan, ItaKonan, KisameKonan, TobiKonan. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters ^^ btw some OOC over here o.o

**Love Chase**

A blue-haired woman woke up in her soft bed. Climbing out of the sky blue blankets and onto the floor she tripped over when the said 'floor' stood up. Glomping the poor woman, the orange masked member cried out.

"KONAN-CHAN!"

"Urgh, Tobi get off." Konan growled. Now you may be thinking that Konan actually likes Tobi but in the morning when she gets glomped or hugged by him, she doesn't. Although it's okay when it's later in the day but not in the morning.

"Konan-chan, Tobi made some pancakes for all of us to eat!" Tobi squealed.

He lifted up a plate which had a heart shaped pancake. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, the blue-haired woman backed away with wide eyes staring at the pancake.

"Um…Tobi I thought we already went through this…"

"Tobi knows what Konan-chan said! But since it's Valentines, Tobi decided to make heart shaped pancakes for Konan-chan because Tobi loves Konan-chan really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really much!" Tobi explained with lots of reallys.

"It's May, not February Tobi. Yes that's what we've talked about. I do **not** like you in that way, Tobi."

"But Tobi made this in February for Konan but forgot to give it to her! Please take it!" Tobi begged.

Konan's eyes widened. "Last month?" She stared at the pancakes again and realized the mold on it which had cobwebs and a spider spinning a web. Flies began to circle around it and one landed on it. The smell lifted into the air and smacked the bluenette in the face which resulted her face turning green. She could see the cracks in the pancake after being uneaten for so long. It's original color which was golden brown was now a pale yellow and Konan began to feel sick just looking at the flies, spiders, webs and its color.

"Um, I think I'll pass Tobi." She tried to sound kind but also honest.

Before Tobi could slouch in a cute crestfallen expression, Konan raced out of the room but bumped into Hidan on the way out.

"Watch where you're going you f**king b*tch!" Hidan ordered.

Scowling, she got up and tried to run away from Tobi who was now trying to catch up and glomp her and try to stuff the pancakes into her mouth. However, a pale hand took hold of Konan's arm and pulled her into a different room from hers. Glancing up she saw the jashinist again but this time he was sitting on his bed.

"So, I f**king take it that Tobi was trying to glomp you?" Hidan noted.

She nodded.

Smirking, the jashinist stood up. "Okay, I'll f**king help you hide from him unless you give up on Pein and take me out instead, b*tch!"

Widening her eyes, Konan made a quick retreat for the door; leaving a confused albino to ponder about the blue-haired woman's whereabouts. Walking down the halls, Kisame tried to hug her but she escaped really quickly. A certain weasel stared at her when she passed by and even blushed. Wait…the Uchiha _**blushed**_! What the heck was going on today? First Tobi tried to win her heart for some strange reason, then Hidan wanted her to give up on Pein, and finally Kisame and Itachi were acting weird too…

Sighing, Konan decided to hide in the kitchen. Upon arrival, a redhead looked up from his book to glance at the blue-haired woman who was now a mess.

"Hidan?" Sasori asked.

She nodded. With that the redhead returned to his book and was flipping pages every minute or so. After that was an uncomfortable silence…

Thanks to Sasori, he broke it, making Konan sigh in relief. "You do know that Hidan and some others including Tobi lost in a bet and was blackmailed into doing that?"

With that, her eyes widened. "You mean some of the members are going to keep going on about this?"

Instead of nodding, he hummed, his brown orbs still locked onto his book. Once again, the room was in silence. She made her way over to the couch Konan squinted her eyes after this, wanting to know more. After a few seconds of thinking she was about to ask the redhead a question.

"W-were you in that bet too?" asked Konan.

Sasori smirked at the question being said. "Apparently." He then turned to the bluenette who was ready to leave. "But I don't mind if a video tape that has us singing 'Best Friend' it uploaded onto Youtube just because I didn't go along with the blackmail."

Amber eyes lit up. "So will you help me?"

The redhead smiled. "I suppose. Hey brat you could stop hiding underneath the table now."

Glancing at the spot that the redhead had said, Konan saw a sheepish but still; frightened blonde ducking his head from under the table. With a nervous chuckle, Deidara crawled out and stood in front of the bluenette. What the hell was he doing under there…?

Blue eyes darted from one part of the room to the other, then to the doorway. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "I was hiding from Tobi…"

Raising a slender blue brow at the explanation, Konan stared at the messy blonde. "Why, if I may ask?"

"He was trying to give me moldy pancakes, un…"

"Was that part of the bet?" Konan asked after she turned her head round to the redhead who was still reading. She could understand the moldy pancake reason, but she didn't get why Tobi decided to give it to Deidara before her. Brown orbs glanced up at her while he kept the book open.

"Actually, he just did that because he wanted to."

"So Tobi's gay?"

"I don't think giving heart shaped pancakes to a guy is considered 'gay'."

"KONAN-CHAN!"

Horror filled her amber eyes and a specific right eye twitched repeatedly when she had turned her head round to find a masked man with Zetsu and had leis around their necks. Tobi was holding a heart shaped one. Okay, what's with the heart shaped objects?

Sasori leaned closer to Konan and Deidara, but didn't move his head from Tobi's direction nor did his eyes do so too. "Run." He whispered to both of them.

And run is what they did after that. All three of them; Sasori helping the two hide, Konan being the one to get away from Tobi's glomping greetings and Deidara was just running away from having to be forced to eat some rotten pancakes. Once that was all over, the trio was perched on a branch inside the tree to stop themselves from being noticed from afar. Panting, Deidara glanced around their surroundings to make sure they weren't followed and even went far to check chakra signatures. Nothing life threatening so far…

Pondering, Sasori started pacing on the branch while the other two just sat there; looking anxious because they were worried if Tobi or even someone worse like Orochimaru finds them here. Tobi? Or Orochimaru? I'd definitely pick Tobi if I had to choose who's better than the other. No wonder why the Akatsuki didn't want him here other than that he tried to take Itachi's body…

"Okay, so here's the plan; we−" Sasori started.

Just then, a silhouette grabbed Konan and Deidara by the collars of their neck. Sweat dropping after he just realized that he was talking to no one in particular, Sasori stood up and followed where the black figure took the duo.

Unexpectedly, Sasori backed away with wide eyes as he stared at the scene. Konan was in a wedding dress and Deidara was at the altar for some weird reason and the one idiot who dared to hold the woman's hand was Hidan. The blue-haired woman was thrashing and trying to get her hands out of the jashinist's own one. What the hell?

He raised a brow. "Um…did I miss anything while you were 'kidnapped', Konan?"

She looked up at the redhead gratefully. "HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE, SASORI!"

Deidara looked up from the Jashinist's bible. "Don't forget me to, hm. Was this really necessary? It's just a video clip…"

"Kakuzu and Zetsu are also gonna f**king break my scythe and gonna burn my bible, dumbass" Hidan retorted with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh."

Right after the redhead helped the bluenette out of the jashinist's grasp, they tried to run away but almost immediately an orange blur crashed against the blue-haired kunoichi. Damnit…Pein! When her ambers eyes slid to look up at the older man (well we don't know their real ages but in my fanfic Pein is older XD), when she saw the anxious gaze in his eyes.

"I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS−THIS, THIS IDIOT MARRYING THAT ONE OVER THERE!" Pein yelled. He pointed to Zetsu holding his girlfriend who was a plant. Konan glared at him.

"Um, HELLO? A WOMAN OVER HERE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY A CERTAIN A**HOLE OVER THERE!"

"KONAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Pein shouted; looking shocked. He started crying pathetically while the woman looked worried for him. The jashinist growled while Deidara and Sasori just stared with wide eyes. What the heck?

The orange-haired leader hugged the woman. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"KONAN-CHAN!"

Konan turned round only to be hugged by Tobi, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. They squeezed the life out of her! She punched Hidan which resulted his head being decapitated. Only using a piece of paper, she gave Tobi a papercut. What the heck? Itachi and Kisame stepped away from the bluenette. She pointed to a finger as she spoke.

"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Konan ordered. She turned to Pein who had his back arched and was walking away. "Except for you, Pein" She seethed.

Everyone sweat dropped but followed her order when a dark aura surrounded her. The orange-haired leader stepped forward to Konan; looking scared…

A certain blonde and redhead were watching from a tree nearby; the blonde still wearing his priest outfit.

The result came unexpected. Pein was pulled into an embrace from the bluenette who was blushing furiously. Once they broke from the hug, Konan smiled.

"You do know that you're the one for me?"

After she left the surprised leader. Deidara and Sasori looked shocked as well as to why Konan did that. Wasn't she angry with him? Oh well, they were told by her that she liked the orange-haired leader.

She approached the tree and kicked it until the two fell to floor; face flat.

"Heh, idiots." She teased sweetly, she helped them up and they walked away.

Pein hurried over to her side; holding her hand as they entered the base.

/./././././././././././././././././

K not my best stories but at least I made it clear about the PeinKonan pairing XD

Lol those members…


End file.
